


Moving On

by JackiLeigh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: Dean's POV of the season finale.
Kudos: 3





	Moving On

MOVING ON

AN: Dean’s POV of the series finale.

I felt weird. And I wasn’t sure why. It was just hard to breathe. It didn’t hurt. I felt no pain. I felt little of nothing actually. But, I couldn’t move, something was keeping me in place. But, I had no idea what it was.

Sam just stared at me for a moment. Those puppy-dog eyes of his told me something was wrong. And it was more than the usual something. I tried to move again, just slightly. There was pain, manageable, but pain non-the-less.

I wanted to speak. I tried to speak. But, Sam just shook his head. He wanted to help me. But we both knew if he moved me from the position I was in things would not go well.

The reality of my situation hit me suddenly and it hit me hard. I realized why I couldn’t move, why I was having trouble speaking and why my brother was looking at me like I was going to die. It was because I was going to die, very soon.

I almost chuckled. This was not the blaze of glory I had wanted to go down in. This was not the way Dean Winchester was supposed to breathe his last. It was supposed to be loud, boisterous and heroic, not quiet, subdued and emotional. Heroes didn’t cry. But, I didn’t try to brush that first tear away as it ran down my cheek.

This was not how I was supposed to die. But, it is how I was supposed to leave this Earth, if that makes any sense. I always knew I would die young. I would never make it to old age. And I had accepted that, early on. So, when Sam talked about growing old, I had to change the subject. I could see him growing old, quite easily. But, I knew the picture that he was painting was never meant to be. And, it made me sad to know that those dreams would not come true for him.

I wanted Sam to have things better than me, easier than me. I know that that is a parent’s dream for their children. But, it was also my dream for Sam. I know that hunting was an obligation for him, not a passion. I know that he was only in it because he couldn’t leave me alone to fight.

I looked at Sam and smiled as more tears joined the first. My body was trying to tell me how much it was hurting. It was trying to tell me how much trouble I was in. 

I managed to clear my throat, despite it being hard to breathe. “Sammy.”

Sam smiled back. “Yeah, Dean.” He blinked as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

“We done good, Sammy.” I told him, looking him in the eyes. I was beginning to feel a little more, and it was getting harder to breathe. “…proud of us…proud of you.”

“I….” 

Sam opened his mouth to speak.

I put my hand on his chest to stop him from talking. I was running out of time, I could feel it. And I had more I needed to say. “Thank you…for….”

Sam shook his head. “Dean, it’s….”

I shook my head, even though those slight movements sapped my strength. “…be okay, Sam.”

I was so weak I closed my eyes. Just to rest, just for a minute….

The next thing I knew, I was walking into a clearing. I saw Bobby. He was sitting on his porch, drinking beer.

Then I saw Baby. And it was weird, for the briefest of moments I had forgotten about her. But, there she was, looking the same as she had the day that John drove her off the lot.

THE END


End file.
